1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to keyboards, and more particularly relates to a durable and sturdy keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of computers is pervasive, and is becoming increasingly common all around the world. Numerous computers, along with their accompanying peripheral devices, are used in a multi-user environment, such as Internet cafes, schools, colleges etc. Especially in multi-user environments (where the computer and accompanying peripheral devices are used by users who do not own them), the usage of peripheral devices, such as keyboards and mice, can be quite frequent and rough on the devices. As a result, peripheral devices, and in particular input devices such as keyboards are subjected to significant wear. Wear is exacerbated by specific “heavy” users, such as gamers who can damage peripheral devices, such as keyboards, very quickly.
Specific examples of damage to keyboards includes: (i) key printing is often erased partially or fully, after a very short time (e.g., only a few weeks); (ii) dust or other foreign materials (e.g., food particles, cigarette ashes, liquids, and so on) enter between the keys in the keyboard, often leading to functional failure; and (iii) key switches are destroyed after a short time (e.g., only a few weeks).
Therefore, new peripheral devices, such as new keyboards, are needed that are durable and can withstand use in multi-user environments.